


Death In The Street

by Neha_Neeraj0828



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Character Death, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Poor Peter, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neha_Neeraj0828/pseuds/Neha_Neeraj0828
Summary: Here we read a poem about the death of a loved one. Sorry Uncle Ben :( This is one way I pictured the death scene. FYI, my Peter Parker will be Tom Holland, as you can see by the Spiderman:Homecoming fandom tag lol.BTW, I'm learning about the tagging so if I messed up, please let me know!





	Death In The Street

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to add my first story from fanfiction.net to here! Hope you all enjoy! My first story is actually a poem. Any comments, kudos, suggestions are welcomed and appreciated!

"A scream rang out and a shot was heard

Bang! Bang! Bang!

A body fell in the road

Blood flowing out of his chest.

 

Another scream and feet pounded

Skidding to a halt, the child stared

Falling on his knees, crying

"No, no Uncle don't leave! Somebody help!"

 

A choked voice,

A tear falling,

A silent "I love you,"

A small smile,

And Death comes and goes.

 

A cold body,

A broken boy,

A dead uncle,

A dark night."

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfiction.net username is DarknessToMySoul17 for those who want to follow me. Heads-up, I only have 2 stories posted there right now-1 of them is still a work in progress.


End file.
